


Smoke in the light

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's last moments at number 4 privet drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke in the light

Smoke in the light  
All the lights in #4 privet drive had gone off for the night, except one. The light coming from the window of the smallest bedroom illuminated the tendrils of smoke blown through the bars by the room's sole inhabitant, a scrawny, black-haired, teen with a lightning bolt scar above his left eyebrow. His once tan skin, now pale and weathered, was littered with scars. The boy's eyes, once bright green, were dull and haunted since arriving on privet drive. They spoke of battle, power, and paranoia, this summer.  
The light went out and the boy disappeared from privet drive with a crack.


End file.
